Encuentros
by oodball167
Summary: Aerith se encuentra con alguien en la Corriente Vital. ZxA, CxA implícito.


**Aviso: No poseo el Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de bla, bla, bla...**

**Nota: La cafetera que uso como ordenador se ha jodido y está en reparación; tanto mi fic como la traducción estan en ese disco duro y ahora debo esperar a que esté arreglado. Sin embargo quiero escribir algo así que he pensado en hacer un one-shot. No sé si habéis leido "The Maiden Who Travels the Planet", yo sí lo he hecho y no me gustó el encuentro entre Zack y Aerith. Ella está muy fuera de papel y además parece como si a Zack le diera igual que Aerith le ame o no. Voy a hacer mi própia versión, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Aerith observó impotente como Cloud era arrastrado por la Corriente Vital, su mente perdida y resquebrajada. Lo único que pudo lograr fue hacerlo salir a flote cerca de Mideel, esperando que sus amigos lo hallaran. Mientras en la superfície AVALANCHA seguía intentando detener a Shinra y a Sephirot a pesar de todo, Aerith no hacía más que recordar a Cloud, intentando hallar una manera de hacerle recuperar su mente. Una conciencia se despertó, estimulada tanto por esos pensamientos como por la persona que los tenía. Antes que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que ocurría Aerith oyó una voz:

-¿Aerith?¿Eres tú?

Aerith se dió la vuelta con cautela, temiendo ver lo que sabía que iba a ver. Allí estaba, con su uniforme de SOLDADO, su cabello azabache y esos ojos azules. Zack, SOLDADO de primera clase, el primer amor de su corta vida. La tristeza inundó el corazón de Aerith. Igual que ella Zack estaba muerto. Había intentado negarse a creerlo, incluso cuando los padres de él les dijeron que no habían sabido nada de su hijo en diez años Aerith había logrado convencerse que Zack estaba, de algun modo, vivo, quizás preso o enfermo, pero vivo. Al verle frente a ella sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón.

-Zack...- susurró- ¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación?- Aerith asintió- Después de eso las cosas fueron de mal en peor, Sephirot enloqueció y asesinó...

-¡¿Sephirot?!¡Estás hablando de Nibelheim!

-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cloud nos lo contó, pero... No dijo nada de tí, de hecho no te conocía.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Pero si és mi mejor amigo!

-Tus padres le preguntaron si había oído algo de tí, y él dijo que no sabía de ningún Zack en SOLDADO.

-Un momento... A ver... ¿Que os dijo Cloud sobre Nibelheim?

Aerith empezó a explicarle el relato que Cloud les había hecho en Kalm; el rostro de Zack no dejo de expresar preocupación en ningún momento y al terminar se quedo un rato pensativo. Aerith se fijo en que la expresión de Zack era similar a la que había puesto Tifa en aquella ocasión.

-Es curioso... Verás, Aerith... Lo que os dijo es verdad, al menos en esencia. Aunque yo era el SOLDADO que acompañaba a Sephirot.

-¿Y Cloud?

-Era el soldado de infanteria que sobrevivió al romperse el puente.

-¿No estaba en SOLDADO? Pero... sus ojos... y el traje...

-Creo que sé lo que pasa.

Entonces Zack empezó a explicarle cómo desperto en el tubo de mako, cómo liberó a Cloud, descubrió los experimentos que habían realizado en ellos y la huida. Aerith escuchaba atentamente. No podía creer que Zack hubiera pasado por tanto. Al relatarle su muerte Aerith no pudo contener las lágrimas, era tan injusto...

-Entonces le dije a Cloud que debía vivir por los dos, que era mi legado viviente, que mi honor y mis sueños serían suyos. Supongo que aún no se había recuperado del todo de la intoxicación de mako. Las celulas de Jenova debieron aprovechar para mezclarlo todo y convertir al pobre en una especie de copia de mí.

-Zack...¿no podemos hacer nada por él?

-Suponiendo que pudieramos acceder a su mente a mí no me reconocería y a tí no te creería. Quizás... ella. Creo que en estos momentos Tifa és la unica que está en condiciones de recomponer su mente.

-Entonces debemos hacer todo cuanto podamos.

* * *

Lo habían logrado. Al caer Cloud y Tifa en la Corriente Vital, Zack y Aerith habían usado su energía para aislarlos y darle a Tifa tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Cloud. Mientras ambos regresaban a la superfície Aerith no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos. Zack lo advirtió.

-Cloud te cae bien, ¿verdad?-inquieto, temeroso casi.

-Sí -Aerith sabía a donde quería llegar Zack.

-¿Le amas?

-Quiero a todos mis amigos: Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Nanaki, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent... -Aerith no podía mentirle, no a él- Pero estoy enamorada de Cloud -Zack bajó la cabeza- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No...-Zack le lanzó una sonrisa, la sombra de una sonrisa, más bien.- Yo había muerto y tú estabas viva, ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme? Si hay algo que estoy, es triste.

-¿Triste?

-Sí... Te dije que te amaba, pero nunca me atreví a decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Salí de aquel tubo creyendo que no habían pasado más que unos dias. Encontré la lista de tus veintitres deseos- sonrió, esta vez de verdad- supe que debía regresar a Midgar, a tí. y mientras estaba en camino encontré la carta, la última carta que me escribiste. Fue entonces cuando supe que habían pasado cuatro años. Entonces supe cuanto daño te había hecho. Seguí mi camino, quería pedirte perdón, al menos.

-Zack, por supuesto que te perdono, no fue culpa tuya.

-Gracias. Aunque supongo que no estoy a tiempo de volver a conquistar tu corazón, ¿no?

-Me temo que no...

-Eso creía. En fin, me temo que aquí nos despedimos. Cuidate, Aerith.-Zack se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Zack!- Aerith empezó a correr tras él mientras Zack se daba la vuelta- Zack...- Aerith le acarició la mejilla.

-Aerith...

-Zack... puede que esté enamorada de Cloud, pero fijate bien. Llevo un vestido rosa, ¿quién me pidió que me vistiera de rosa?

-Yo...

-Y este lazo tan viejo que no he dejado de llevar ni un sólo dia, ¿quién me lo regalo?

-Yo. El dia que nos conocimos- Ambos sonrieron.

-Te escribí ochenta y nueve cartas, Zack.

-Lo sé.

Aerith le abrazó de repente, en un impulso que provenía de lo más hondo de su corazón. Zack respondió abrazandola a su vez. Ninguno de los dos intentó contener las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos.

-Siempre te he amado, Aerith. Desde que abrí los ojos en tu iglesia y creí estar en el cielo.

-Te amo. Puede que esté enamorada de Cloud, pero nunca he dejado de amarte, Zack. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Nunca.

Ambos siguieron abrazados hasta que toda su tristeza y sus pesares se desvanecieron. Se miraron a los ojos y los de Zack brillaron de un modo travieso. La besó tiernamente en los labios, sorprendiéndola. Aerith le devolvió el beso mientras sonreia. Se separaron riendo.

-Bueno, mi querido ex-novio, me temo que tengo un planeta que salvar.- Aerith le guiño un ojo. Zack empezó a reir a carcajadas y le devolvió el guiño.

-¡Mi querida ex-novia!¿De veras crees que te dejaré luchar sola?

Ambos rieron de todo corazon mientras se daban la mano y se deslizaban por la Corriente Vital, aprestándose para el enfrentamiento.

* * *

**¿Que os parece? ¿Están en su caracter? Si alguien ha leido "The Maiden Who Travels the Planet" me gustaría saber si le gusta más este encuentro que el otro. Gracias por leerme.**

**Y por favor, dejad reviews. Me gusta saber que pensáis de lo que escribo.**


End file.
